


Introductions

by MamaMystique



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Basically I just want these two to get together and take over the world, F/F, Flirting, Icy Queens, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMystique/pseuds/MamaMystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedelia Du Maurier and Margot Verger meet for the first time.  It goes pretty well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want these two to meet and take over the world together. Since the chances of that happening in the show are small right now, I'm going to at least try and write fic of it happening.

Will had only mentioned Bedelia to Margot once, in passing.  Admittedly, Margot hadn’t the time to push him for more information then; her mind had been preoccupied.  She had a plan to execute, and useless curiosity wouldn’t further her goal. But with that passed, events now scarred into her skin and a small taste of victory dancing on the tip of her tongue, Margot began to wonder about the good Doctor Bedelia Du Maurier. How reverently Will had discussed her, even with just a few words.  There was something awe-inspiring there, and Margot just had to _know_. 

And much to Margot’s pleasure, Bedelia did not disappoint. 

She was to be moved: something to do with protection, something to do with Dr. Lecter. It was all rather hush hush, but a word slipped here and there until Margot found herself watching the woman pace a small holding cell.  Though the Verger fame and fortune was not ever going to be hers, per say, Margot still had access to items and connections others would not.

She reminded Margot of a lioness. Not one who graced the wild, but one who had been born in captivity, had only known a cage, and yet still knew that a cage was not her rightful home.  Margot felt for her, knowing that imprisonment, and was fascinated to see how Bedelia adapted.  She was smaller than she would have imagined, and tired; her ankles wobbled ever so slightly in her black heels, and yet she still paced. 

Margot checked the watch on her left wrist.  Though cameras did not grace this particular hallway, and the one inside the cell had suffered a slight malfunction upon a promised request, there would be a transport team here in five minutes.  Margot wished she had pushed for more time. 

Bedelia’s eyes snapped to the door handle as it twisted and opened.  She wasn’t supposed to have any visitors, beyond those who had dragged her away from the only safety she might have known.  She half expected to see Hannibal standing in the open doorway, smirk on his face and a knife in his hand.  _Dr. Du Maurier_ , he would say as he shut the door behind him, _how nice of you to return._   Bedelia’s breathing skipped at the thought.  But instead, there in the open door stood a woman she had never met before. Neatly dressed, hair perfectly pulled back, eyes sharp and inquisitive.  Bedelia stopped pacing, unsure of how to proceed, choosing to remain silent.

“Dr. Du Maurier?”

“I don’t know you.” Bedelia chose the words, remembering how Will had spoken them to her.

Margot closed the door behind her.  “My name is Margot.”

“Margot…”

How nicely she pronounced her name, Margot thought, smiling.  “Verger.”

Bedelia nodded, her breathing regulating.  “I have heard of your name.”

“What sort of things have you heard about me?”

Bedelia paused, extending her hand to the table in the room where two metal chairs sat neatly at either end. “Would you like to sit?”

“I’m afraid I don’t have the time.”

Bedelia tucked her head down, letting her hair fall across her shoulder.  She gripped her handbag, locking her wrists as she strode over to one of the chairs and sat.  Neatly folding her legs, she stared at the wall.

“You are not here to transport me.”

Margot heard the tremble in her voice, saw the crack in her façade.  How desperately she did now want to take her away, to show her open air, to watch her run.  She checked her watch. Four minutes. 

“I’m not here to kill you either, Doctor.”

Bedelia locked eyes with Margot as she moved to sit across from her.  Closer now, and finally in the light (as glaring as it was), Bedelia could see Margot fully.  How cut her features were, how honest her eyes. 

“Might I then ask what brings you to my cage?? 

Margot smiled what she hoped was a comforting smile.  “Curiosity. It got the better of me. And I have enough time on my hands now to fully entertain my whims.”

“And how did I become the whim of a Verger?”

“A mutual friend. Two perhaps, as I’ve heard his name mentioned with yours several times.”  Margot leaned forward, studying the ice blue eyes across from her, deciding that she liked them very much. 

“Hannibal Lecter.” Margot did not miss the way Bedelia almost spat out the name.

“You won’t be a topic of conversation from me to him, Doctor.  If it’s any consolation, finding you even here was quite difficult.”

A moment of silence passed as the two women regarded each other fully, each measuring, calculating, wondering.

Bedelia’s lips pulled into what might have resembled a smile as she extended her hand. Nothing about Margot screamed an ally, and yet Bedelia found herself reaching out.  Something drew her attention, and deeper still, her trust. The word ‘kindred’ flickered across her mind as she studied Margot, seeing the way she constructed herself, knowing very well what could lead to such an exterior.  “Bedelia.”

Margot took Bedelia’s hand but they did not shake.  Bedelia was surprised at the strength she felt there, the calluses accentuating Margot’s grip. “You do not disappoint, Bedelia.” Margot savored the syllables, letting Bedelia’s hand slide out of hers.  “I hope I can come to know you better.”

A quirk of Margot’s eyebrow led Bedelia to slowly drag her gaze down to the table and back up again as she blinked, feeling a slight flush on her chest.  “Perhaps.  I don’t believe the FBI will be letting me slip away again.  If you found me here…”  Bedelia felt herself run her hand through her hair, twisting and plumping it against her shoulder.  _God, I’m preening myself_ , Bedelia thought as she stopped suddenly, forcing her hand down to her lap.  She watched her fingers twitch nervously as she looked back up at Margot. How reverently she was watching her, Bedelia realized, and the faintest blush crept on to her cheeks.  “I apologize.”

“For what?”

Bedelia opened her mouth as she considered.  “I’m not sure.”

“Have I flustered you?” There was another small victory behind Margot’s eyes, and she found the feeling intoxicating. Bedelia did not answer, averting her gaze instead.  “I would say I did not mean to, but a blush suits you well,” Margot offered quickly.

Bedelia looked up again, stunned. “You’re very forward,” she said quietly, teasingly, something more akin to a smile now pulling her lips.

“Hidden meanings and secret words don’t get me what I want.”

Bedelia’s breath caught in her throat.  “What do you want?”

Margot let the moment hang in the air before checking her watch again.  “Right now, more time.  I have to go if we are to keep this a secret between us.”

Bedelia nodded. “I suspect I’ll see you again.”

Margot stood. “You will.”  Margot walked around the table, offering her hand to Bedelia, her palm upwards. “May I?”  Bedelia carefully gave Margot her own hand, her soft fingers tracing Margot’s skin. In a quick motion, Margot bent at the waist, pressing a gentle kiss to Bedelia’s knuckles.  Bedelia breathed in audibly as Margot bowed her head, her lips easily feeling the muscles shift in Bedelia’s hand, her warm breath causing them to shudder.

And then Bedelia laughed, for what might have been the first time in months; a gentle, bubbling sound, nothing like the grating and sadistic laugh Margot heard from her own brother. It was a symphony to Margot’s ears, and she retracted her hand slowly.  “Until next time.”

Bedelia watched Margot leave; she carefully tucked her chair back in place and exited the door silently with a last glance in Bedelia’s direction. 

_Well then_ , thought Bedelia as she stared at the doorknob twisting back into place, _this could be the start of something interesting_.


End file.
